1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays indications, such as the letters of the alphabet, using liquid crystal or Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs), and, more particularly, to a display apparatus that displays on a display panel the specific letters ┌A┘ to ┌G┘ of the alphabet indicating the musical note, the letters ┌H┘ and ┌L┘ of the alphabet indicating high and low, and Arabic numerals 0 and 1 to 9 using a 12-segment display into which 12 segments are combined, thereby clearly displaying the letters of the alphabet and the Arabic numerals and enabling a viewer to recognize indications rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses are widely used to display the functions of various electronic or electrical products, and function to enable users to visually check the status of modes set in response to input signals.
For example, when a user sets a desired mode using a button installed in an electronic product or a remote controller, the electronic product displays the mode on a display apparatus, and thus a user can check the status of a current mode, thereby enabling the user to conveniently use the electronic product.
Hitherto, as shown in FIG. 1, various numerals and the letters of the alphabet have been displayed using a 7-segment display 100 in which seven segments 100a, each formed in a long bar shape and of liquid crystal or an LED, are combined together in a figure-8 shape.
However, although the above conventional 7-segment display 100 can correctly display the Arabic numerals, it is problematic in that it cannot clearly display letters of the alphabet, that is, letters of the English alphabet.
Meanwhile, a guitar is a musical instrument that is played by the strumming of a plurality of guitar strings. There are generally six guitar strings arranged in parallel to generate different notes. After the guitar strings have been strung, each of the guitar strings is tuned by the turning of a peg so that a unique note is generated by each string.
In order to express the notes of the seven-note that are sounded when the guitar strings are tuned, the seven letters ┌A┘ to ┌G┘ of the alphabet are used. In the case of C major, ┌A┘ is a musical note indication indicating ┌La┘, ┌B┘ is a musical note indication indicating ┌Si┘, ┌C┘ is a musical note indication indicating ┌Do┘, ┌D┘ is a musical note indication indicating ┌Re┘, ┌E┘ is a musical note indication indicating ┌Mi┘, ┌F┘ is a musical note indication indicating ┌Fa┘, and ┌G┘ is a musical note indication indicating ┌Sol┘.
In general, a first guitar string from the bottom is tuned to generate the note ┌E┘ in the state in which guitar strings are not pressed against the fingerboard, a second guitar string is tuned to generate the note ┌B┘ in that same state, a third guitar string is tuned to generate the note ┌G┘ in that state, a fourth guitar string is tuned to generate the note ┌D┘ in that state, a fifth guitar string is tuned to generate the note ┌A┘ in that state, and a sixth guitar string is tuned to generate the note ┌E┘ in that state. The guitar strings may also be indicated using Arabic numerals 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6.
A performer tunes six guitar strings in such a way as to generate unique standard notes while pressing the guitar strings on the fingerboard and generating various notes. There is a problem in that the seven letters ┌A┘ to ┌G┘ of the alphabet indicating the notes of the guitar strings cannot be indicated clearly using the conventional 7-segment display 100 mentioned previously.
As described above, according to the prior art, note indications in the forms of the letters of the alphabet representing the notes of the guitar strings cannot be clearly indicated, so that a performer who tunes the guitar strings cannot easily recognize the note indications.